The Shadow Chronicles
by Arkaynis
Summary: Theres something in the shadows. People with the power of light are going missing and the Council is getting worried. So they call upon a set of twins, one of darkness, and one of light, to help them find out what was happening. Plus a cameo from a very smooth character.


Hey everybody! (Feel free to read that in Dr. Ned's voice :P) Names Midnight Wolf. And this is a story athat was brought into the light (haha! puns) by my friend screamingxpixie and I. I give her just as much credit for helping me create this wonderful idea as I give myself. Now, it's been a while since I've written anything, but the idea for this first chapter again comes from colabing with my friend! Definitely go check out her stories here!

And without further ado, let us begin our journey!

Chapter 1: Bump in The Night...

He wiped the spit from his face after backhanding the blonde haired woman strapped to the chair in front of him. A low growl escaped his lips and his eyes blackened until darkness consumed them, soon the veins surrounding his sockets darkened as well. He held her arm tightly and leaned in close enough for her to feel his breath on her cheek. "One...more...vial...and you'll be one of us." He said with a smirk as he stabbed the syringe into her arm, causing the woman to cry out. The color in her own eyes drained instantly leaving only white for a moment which then dulled and slowly began to fade to black. The veins around her eyes changed and turned black just like the man before her. He smirked and sat the injection gun down on the table and waited for its contents to fully take effect.

Once she was calm, he unstrapped her and she stood only a moment and then knelt at his feet. He smirked and nodded as she returned to her feet. Two creatures slithered up behind her, seeming to appear out of the darkness and took hold of her arms, they dragged her to a cell where she would stay until she could be of use to her captor. He walked over to his work station and opened his notebook, scrawling down a few lines of information he'd been able to extract from her before she'd fully made the change. That was the only problem with underlings to the Council of Light, the less light powers they had, the less they remembered about who they were when they made the change. "Shit...still no closer to finding the relics..."He muttered to himself. He stopped and glanced briefly from side to side, feeling like he was being watched. He shook off the feeling and returned to his research, carefully sorting through the old books and journals stacked about and open on his workstation.

************Put some sort of break here.. even a few stars like that would do the trick.. just to make a clearer change of scenery.

Treyce sat up with a start, sweat poured from his body as he attempted to regain his breath. "What the fuck is up with these nightmares!" He shouted and punched his nightstand, breaking the corner off as he stood up and paced around his room. He grabbed the journal his mother had given him and feverishly began writing down what he'd seen. But the moment the pencil touched to the paper, it was like the dream had vanished from his mind. "Shit..." He sighed as sat down on the edge of his bed and grabbed his cigarettes. He walked to his window and opened it slowly, quietly slipping out onto the roof. He stood there, on the very edge of the two story house's roof in his boxers and looked out over the city. He lit his cigarette and took a long, slow drag from it.

He heard something behind him and released a small sigh. "Hey sis." He said, the light from her room eminating out onto the roof behind him. "The nightmare again?" She asked as she looked to him. He nodded and turned to face her, taking another drag from his cigarette and slowly blowing smoke rings into the early morning air. "And don't ask me what I remember, because as usual...nothing..." He said as he clenched his free hand into a fist and sighed. "Brother...I just want to help you try and figure out what they mean. I feel they have a more sinister meaning than you just eating junk before bed and an upset tummy giving you bad dreams." She said with a slight giggle. Sometimes his sisters overwhelming goodness made him feel a little queasy, but he still loved her dearly.

"Really? I've been having these nightmares for months now...different people everytime. The only thing I can remember is that someone is being tortured...thats it. I can't remember anything else." He said, looking down as he took another drag off of his cigarette and then glanced over to her. "Hey, I'm sorry...I meant no harm. Just trying to ease your mind." She said, rubbing his back some. "Once I find out who's hurting these people...then my mind will be at ease." He said as he watched the sun slowly rise above the horizon.

"Treyce Craven! Why are you standing on the roof in your underwear?" He heard a voice from below him. He looked down and saw his mother standing there with a cup of coffee in one hand and the paper under her arm, her fluffy white robe wrapped around her, and her platinum blonde hair that reached just to her shoulders messily put up in a bun. "Sorry mom...was just admiring the sunrise...I had that nightmare again." He said, his sister quietly slipping back into her window. "Well get dressed and get down here for breakfast, we're having company this morning. The council is sending someone to talk with me about what's been going on lately." She said, her voice laced with obvious concern. He nodded and headed back inside, quickly getting dressed, he knew not to cross his mother.

By the time he got downstairs, his sister was already sitting at the table looking like she'd already showered and was happily humming and eating her breakfast. He ran his hands back through his hair as he sat down and his mother sat a plate down infront of him as well as a cup of black coffee. He drank some down and started eating. "So mom, whats been going on? I keep hearing about disappearences within the light community." Raylan asked as she took a sip of her coffee, it being a light, almost cream color. Unlike Treyce, she preffered her coffee with a great deal of milk, so much so one could say she liked coffee with her milk, instead of milk with her coffee, everything she did was almost the exact opposite of her brother, but they worked together well in harmony.

There was a knock at the door, and their mother left to answer it. Moments later she returned with 2 members of the Council. For security reasons, the Council never met in large groups, and certainly never with the entirety of its members, the risk of an attack was far too great. One of them, a man, smiled as he bowed slightly, the woman with him followed suit. "Katherine." He said, smiling a bit as he looked back to her. "Hello Chase, hello Evelyn. Pleasure to see you both. I'm sorry that we couldn't be meeting under better circumstances." She said as she led them into the kitchen. "Would you two like some coffee?" She offered as Treyce and Raylan perked up to listen. Treyce nodded towards them and Raylan stood up and bowed quickly. Treyce just shook his head and put his plate in the sink, he turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Treyce Craven...you sit your butt down right there and wait. You need to tell the others about the nightmares you've been having." His mother said as she took a drink of her coffee. Somewhere between finishing up thier breakfast and opening the door, she had ditched the robe, and was now wearing a white blouse and tan pants. He never understood how she could do that so quickly. He sighed and sat down, releasing a heavy sigh, followed by a kirt nod. "Fine.." He said as they started their discussion. Chase handed a folder to their mother and Treyce caught a glimpse of the woman he'd seen in his dreams last night.

He jumped up and grabbed the file, looking through all the photos and then dropped them to the floor. Raylan was at his side in a second. "Treyce, are those the people from your dreams?" She asked, rubbing his back gently. He nodded slowly and the council members glanced towards Katherine, then back to Treyce. "Nightmares?" Chase asked, looking to him. "Yeah...um...I've been having them a lot more frequently...All I can remember is their faces. All of the other details seem to fade way from my memory after each dream." He said as he glanced down at the pile of photos at his feet. Chase, Evelyn, and Katherine moved away from the twins and talked quietly for a moment. Katherine turned and looked to the twins. "Kids, we're taking a trip, pack your bags." She said with a slight smirk on her face.

Elsewhere...

Mikael smirked as he looked at his hand, seeing that he had a full house...ace's and 8's a deadman's hand as it was called. He flipped his coin along his fingers, moving it slowly back and forth. He set his cards down and pushed his chips in, a smirk spreading across his face. "All in." He said as he looked around at the other players. It was a backroom deal type game, and cheating wasn't tolerated in any fashion. But Mikael...he had his ways. The other players put their money in and when he laid down his hand, they all cursed and shoved away from the table. One of them pulled a gun from his waist and Mikael flashed him a wide grin, unthreatened by the barrell that was only inches from his face. "What's wrong...trying to convince everyone that I'm the cheater when you have cards up your sleeve?" He said, pointing towards him, pausing the spinning of his coin long enough to make the gesture. "What are you..." He stopped as a card slid from his jacket sleeve. Mikael grabbed his money from the table and smirked as he walked out, amused by the sounds of the brawl that broke out behind him.

He looked down at his phone as he walked out into the bright morning sun and smirked, an expression that never seemed to leave him. It was a text from his friend Treyce. He read it over and shook his head. He texted him back and slid the wad of bills into his pocket, heading down the street towards the parking garage where his black pickup truck was parked. He got in and started it up, turning on the radio as he smirked, once again. "Roadtrip..." He said as he pulled out of his space.

Alright boys and girls, that's all you get for now. So we've met the twins, some members of the council, which to clear something up before it's asked, their mother is not part of the council, more like...and advisor. And Mikael, which from this brief little intor, not much is known besides he's Treyce's friend. Let me know what you all think and please don't be afraid to be honest, infact I encourage it!


End file.
